


Day 2 - Cuddling Somewhere

by boobooyt



Series: 30 days otp challenge [2]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9047291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobooyt/pseuds/boobooyt
Summary: old series. first published march 2013





	

**Author's Note:**

> old series. first published march 2013

“Yuto-kun.” Yamada called his roommate who was lying on the other bed. There was no answer. Yamada thought Yuto was already asleep. It was past midnight. “Already sleeping?” Yamada tried to ask again.  
“Ng…?” Yamada heard him make a sound. “Yuto-kun?”  
“What is it Yama-chan?” Yuto asked with a sleepy tone. “You haven’t slept yet?”  
“I can’t sleep.”  
“Why?”  
“Dun no.”  
“Then, do you want to come over here and sleep with me? Maybe if you sleep next to someone, you can fall asleep.”  
“Is that okay?”  
“Sure.” Yuto moved to one edge, giving some space for Yamada. Yamada got up from his own bed and moved. Yuto positioned himself so he could face the other boy.  
“Couldn’t sleep in new place?” Yuto asked as he caressed Yamada’s brown hair.  
“Maybe and I forget to bring my teddy bear.” Yuto chuckled at the answer. It was common information that Yamada was always bring his teddy bear every time they went overseas because he couldn’t sleep well if he didn’t bring it with him.  
“Then, I’ll be your teddy bear.”  
“Eh?” Yamada wasn't fully understand but Yuto already pulled him closer. Didn't give a chance for Yamada to think what its means.   
Yamada's head was lying on top of Yuto's right arm. Their face was as close as an inch. Yuto then took Yamada's right hand and placed it on his own waist. “Hug me, like how you hug your teddy bear. Then maybe you can asleep.”  
Yamada felt a burn on his cheeks, embarrassed. But nevertheless, he did it. Yamada snuggled, hugged him tight like how he used to hug his teddy bear.  
“Do you like me better or your teddy bear?”  
“You.” Yamada answer shyly.  
“Why?”  
“Because Yuto-kun can hug me back and my teddy bear can’t.” Yuto grinned wide as he heard the answer.  
“You are so cute, Yama-chan. Do you know that?” Yuto said as he pinched the chubby boy's cheeks softly.  
“I know.” Yamada sneakily answered.  
“Geez.”  
“Yuto-kun, I feel sleepy already.” Yamada said not long after their silent laughed. His eyes were starting to feel heavy.  
“Then let’s sleep. It’s late already.” Yuto pated Yamada’s shoulder.  
“Sleep tight, Yuto-kun.”  
“Sleep tight, Yama-chan.”

Yamada had tried to sleep many times. Mumble a lullaby, listen to some lullaby songs, reading manga, playing with his phone, count sheep, but all of them are useless. He still couldn’t fall asleep. But when Yamada was in Yuto’s arm, cuddling together, he could easily feel sleepy and then shortly fell asleep.   
Yamada felt a nice comfort under Yuto’s arm and it also made his heart felt at ease. Yamada realized that it was true when people said that you could sleep comfortably in your lover’s arm.


End file.
